


Him

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Bull (TV 2016), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Rafael Barba meets Jason Bull one night after his breakup with Sonny Carisi and new feelings develop between them .





	1. Chapter 1

He saw the man across the restaurant by himself and heard him cough. So Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a Ricola cough drop and after looking at the man again sent it to his table with his cell phone number. The man turned and smiled a little and then waved him over to the empty seat across from himself.  
“Rafael Barba, thank you for the cough drop.There’s been a cold floating around the District Attorneys office and it made its way to me finally.” He cleared his throat a little after speaking.  
“ Jason Bull and I understand. The change of weather from winter to spring gets everybody in the city.”  
“ Well Jason would you like to join me for dinner ?”  
“ Sure we have the same server after all.”  
Rafael smiled. “ That we do.” They placed their orders a short while later and then ate and got to know each other better .  
“ So are you seeing anyone?” Rafael asked after a few minutes .  
“ Not at the moment . Unless it’s you .” Jason replied .  
“ I like that answer, I’m just sorry I have this crud the first time we met .”  
“Well it is a three day weekend and I’m told I make a excellent chicken soup for a cold. So since my apartment is nearby and it will help you feel better why don’t you just come home with me?”  
“ You’re direct Dr.Bull but I like it. I just need to go by my place which isn’t far and get spare clothes and make sure my cat Carlo is fine with food and water.”  
“ We can do that. I have a gerbil myself. Oreo stays at my office most of the time. She was named for one of my stress junk foods .”   
“ I understand i’ve got a weakness for Cheetos with the jalapeño flavoring myself .” Rafael’s neck reddened.  
“ Something for me to add to my grocery list for when we spend time together .”  
“ I think this is going to be the start of something wonderful Jay.”  
“ Good Rafi because I need something like you in my life .”


	2. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulls apartment after dinner. He decides to take charge and start nursing Rafael through his cold .

The same evening , Jason Bulls apartment. There were hardwood floors in it and one big red throw rug in the middle of the living room floor that looked very soft. In a corner was a long overstuffed black couch with splashes of gray on it that dominated the corner wall. It had a matching throw blanket on the top and some pillows as well. There was also an entertainment center with a TV and Blu Ray player and a stack of old movies. An IPod was on the dock on the shelf above that .   
The two men walked to the couch and sat down on it .  
“ Why don’t you make yourself comfortable Rafi and i’ll put your bag in the bedroom. “ Jason said.  
“ All right thank you.” Barba puller his shoes off quietly and then pulled his feet in their gray socks onto the couch. He picked up a pillow and placed it behind his upper back. This was a nice place. A few minutes later Jason returned in a blue pullover soft looking sweater with a white t shirt showing at the top and some jeans . His feet were bare which was normal when he was at home.  
“ Well you look comfortable Dr. Bull.” Rafael looked the taller man up and down for a moment.  
“ When i’m home I tend to be more casual.”  
“ I like it .”  
Jason sat down and said “ Would you like a neck rub?” He had a small plastic bottle in his hand.  
“ I would love one.” Barba replied  
“ This massage oil might help your congestion too. It’s from my ex wife’s company Bella Colon but I like it for muscle aches and when I feel kind of blah.”  
“ Wait you were married to the woman who owns Bella Colon?” “ I love her bath salts and her protein shakes. I keep tbe shakes in my office for a quick lunch during trial. The Elvis one is my favorite .”  
Jason smiled. “ So my new boyfriend is a fan. Interesting. What are your favorite bath salts counselor?-“  
I like the ones that are called Monkey Farts that smell like banana and the mint and eucalyptus .”  
“ Good to know .” Jason smiled   
Then he unbuttoned Rafael’s shirt collar and began to work on his neck . Cinnamon wafted into the room as Jason worked on his tense muscles gently.  
“ You’re in knots Rafi no wonder you got sick.”  
“ I didn’t think that had anything to do with it.”  
“ Stress can weaken your immune system.” Jason took a little nip of the other mans earlobe gently.  
“ This could make me feel better in a lot of ways Dr. Bull.”  
“ Well not on my couch honey. After I finish this rundown we’ll go to the bedroom.”  
Rafael smiled. “ I think I definitely found some really good medicine for anything that hurts this weekend.”


End file.
